<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WIP / bulletpoints: drag race AU by Puppytooth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128739">WIP / bulletpoints: drag race AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppytooth/pseuds/Puppytooth'>Puppytooth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppytooth/pseuds/Puppytooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea if my brain has made these or if they’ve been mentioned in a conversation or what.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WIP / bulletpoints: drag race AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drag Race AU<br/>———<br/>Thanks to a production team SNAFU Brienne is cast on Drag Race, along with the two men who were actually auditioning in the video she appears in (Renly, Loras)<br/>In the viral vid they all start out with no makeup on, then cut to reveal themselves looking completely different - Brienne the most of all </p><p>Jaime has always enjoyed wearing his sister’s clothes and makeup since a young age. Father never approved but makeup and clothes aren’t gendered so fuck that. He looks great in heels, and can wield a makeup brush like nobody else. Naturally pretty in chapstick and mascara but when he has off-days and grows a beard it’s a different ballgame. One time he goes viral with a video where he manages to look more like his twin than his twin does. He’s invited for the same reason as Brienne and the boys - the video’s audience and viewing figures. </p><p>We get the classic “is that a woman” when they de-drag for the first time, also the comments about not being able to prove much by showing her tiddies. </p><p>Everyone assumes Jaime is gay due to him doing drag, he’s bi, like in canon. </p><p>Brienne in drag is extremely feminine, attractive. At first she emphasises her figure with pads like the men do but as she gets to know jaime and he brings her out of her shell she eventually does a runway or challenge just as herself wearing underpants and pasties and no makeup? Or something? I dunno. </p><p>Ron Con can get the bitch slap when he is brought in for one of the makeovers and starts loudly blabbing about Brienne being a natural woman and being set up on a blind date but leaving. The slap can be with a metal glove like on a gaga outfit.  Pod is in the production team. Hyle is a camera operator? Idk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>